This present invention relates to room ceiling and illumination systems and in particular to exposed subceiling systems supported only from mountings at the wall or soffit and wherein an associated rigid frame work supports translucent diffusion panels beneath wall, soffit or ceiling mounted fluorescent light fixtures.
When designing an illumination system for a room, the challenge is to provide the right amount of light, in the right places, as efficiently as possible. Some situations call for intense light to be directed over side perimeter work spaces, while requiring less intense ambient light throughout the remainder of the room. The typical domestic kitchen is the most common example of such a design.
One or more centrally located ceiling mounted light fixtures is most common solution. Although providing general ambient light, such fixtures do not beneficially illuminate perimeter counter space and instead create shadows on the work surface. Work related injuries can result and/or eye strain.
Alternative recessed, track, or under cabinet lighting may be difficult and/or expensive to install in a remodeling situation, due to difficulties of concealing the electrical wiring to each fixture. That is, proper installation requires that the wiring be concealed. These types of systems are also not efficient because they provide such localized lighting that several fixtures are often times required to provide a desired coverage for the perimeter work surfaces.
Another solution is a suspended ceiling system with fluorescent light modules supported by an inverted T-grid framework. Typically, such systems are installed to lower the effective ceiling level by approximately one (1) foot. This reduces the typical eight foot high ceiling to a seven foot, which significantly reduces total room volume and produces a confined environment. These systems however tend to be heavy, and require several suspension wires to be attached to eyelets or other fasteners that must be screwed directly into the room ceiling. The decision to install a suspended ceiling system in an established room must therefor be considered a relatively permanent change, due to the resulting damage to the original ceiling surface.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited systems, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.